livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Rooney
Karen Rooney is a main character in Liv and Maddie. She's the mother of Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker Rooney. Karen is also the wife of Pete Rooney. She was the Vice Principal at her kids' high school, Ridgewood High until the Rooney's having to move to LA in Californi-A-Rooney. Karen starts a modeling career in season 4. Karen is portrayed by Kali Rocha. Personality ."]] Karen is Liv, Maddie, Joey and Parker's mother, and is the wife of Pete Rooney. She was the Vice Principal at Ridgewood High and a working mom of her four children. Karen is the ideal mom to manage the competing personalities of her twins, Liv and Maddie. She is shown to be a nice and thoughtful mother but can be overprotective of her children. She is shown to have a hoarding (as Liv calls it) problem, as she always seems to unreasonably keep unessary things or even buy them, like when Maddie and Willow had garage sale and Maddie wanted to throw old family toothbrushes from the attic, but Karen refused of wanting them thrown out, as she believes that they're "memories of growing up or when it was Pete's birthday and he wanted a couple of unessary objects out of the house, because they kept too much space, and to prevent it from happening, Karen kept making up different meanings for those objects. She tends to take the fact that they are a family more seriously than the others. Basically, she wants to know what the kids are thinking and let them be a family. She is also quite girly like Liv. Stemming from this, she generally allows her children to break some rules and lie if it was for love. She's also very detail orientated when it comes to her children, easily able to tell Liv and Maddie apart when they disguise themselves as each other. Biography Background Karen married Pete Rooney and had four children: Liv, Maddie, Joey and Parker. History With a twin as a mother, as well as being the mother of twins herself, Karen's family seems to be genetically pre-disposed to bearing twins. In high school, Karen may have been in the school band. She played the flute, and was also a baton twirler and a flag spinner. To this day she feels these talents make her a triple threat. The desire to entertain seems to come from her side of the family. In Season One Karen was the school psychologist. Since the second season, she was promoted to vice principal. Appearance Karen has hazel eyes and medium and wavy dark brown hair. She is usually dressed in more professional clothes than her husband, but when she is not working, she dresses more casual and comfortable. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *She seems to be a good mother to her children. *She seems to be a kind and nice lady. *According to the episode Twin-A-Rooney, she created 'Family Meetings' to give a chance to the kids to share their feelings. *She is very smart and cunning, as she and Evan successfully tricked Parker into doing his chores. *She can play the flute. Weaknesses *She is afraid of clowns, which is a weakness because Parker wanted to keep Peppino the clown. *She is afraid of pigs as well. *She seems to be very attached to tiny things (She calls it being sentimental while Maddie calls it hoarding). *She has some insecurities about her relationship with Pete. (Skate-A-Rooney, BFF-A-Rooney, Band-A-Rooney) Relationships 'Family' Pete Rooney (Husband) Pete is Karen's husband. They love each other a lot and work together as staff members of Ridgewood High. As of the episode Voltage-A-Rooney, they were married for 20 years and six months. (Possibly longer) Liv Rooney (Daughter) Liv cares about her mother but she thinks she is no actress, Liv also helps Karen as shown in Sleep-A-Rooney. Maddie Rooney (Daughter) Maddie and her mom get along okay but sometimes they clash. Karen thought that Maddie stole some sunglasses when it was Liv as shown in Steal-A-Rooney . Joey Rooney (Son) In the first episode Twin-A-Rooney Joey sits outside the room (brocave) to keep their mom from getting in, although it is shown that they love each other. Parker Rooney (Son) In the first episode Twin-A-Rooney when Parker breaks the fridge he said to go to Vegas. Parker and Karen get along okay, but sometimes Parker's ego gets in the way. Quotes Team-A-Rooney Steal-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Skate-A-Rooney Dodge-A-Rooney Brain-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Dump-A-Rooney Slump-A-Rooney Moms-A-Rooney Voltage-A-Rooney Grandma-A-Rooney Friend-A-Rooney SkyVolt-A-Rooney Trivia *She is a main character on Liv and Maddie. *She is a mother of four kids who are Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker. *She is married happily with her husband Pete Rooney. *In Twin-A-Rooney, Karen admitted she created the 'Family Meetings'. * In Skate-A-Rooney, Karen states the birth of the twins took 36 hours. *Karen was so upset the first time the girls pretended to be each other, she punished the girls by writing their names in permanent marker on their forehead when they were six; this was revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *She has the newest smart phone. (Move-A-Rooney) *She calls herself "Super Cool Mom." (Move-A-Rooney) *She loves watching BBC's "Downton Abbey." (Sleep-A-Rooney) *She was the school's psychologist at Ridgewood High. *Besides her degrees in psychology, she also has a degree in philosophy (Slump-A-Rooney). *She and Maddie take part in the historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living every year. *Karen is a licensed wedding officiator. (Choose-A-Rooney) *She dislikes Bree who played Liv's mom in Sing It Loud!. *Karen and her two daughters all wear size 10 shoes. *Her address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *She doesn't seem to get along with her sister, Dena. Karen is also the older sister out of the two. (Californi-A-Rooney) *She starts a modeling career in season 4. Gallery References Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Category:School Staff Category:Rooney Family Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Female Characters Category:Principals Category:Images Category:Images of Karen Rooney